


Michael's Biggest Mistake

by merryghoul



Series: merryghoul's Porn Battle XV [1]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knows he shouldn't be falling for his latest asset, but he can't help himself...enough to make a life-changing decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Biggest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixture of headcanon, the _First Contact_ graphic novel, seasons 2 and 6 canon and "Forget Me Not" (along with its episode commentary on the DVD). 
> 
> Porn Battle prompt: [any]  
> [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **trope_bingo** prompt: first time/last time

Michael strapped Fiona to a vest wired with explosives. She made all the explosives, and he helped her wire it. As Michael McBride, he convinced Fiona to scare another bomber, an active and dangerous Real Irish Republican Army member, out of hiding so the CIA could apprehend him. She was the bait; she would go alone to the bomber's home. Once the bomber was scared out, and without Fiona's knowledge, American soldiers would apprehend the bomber and arrest him for international war crimes.

Michael knew better than to fall for Fiona. Michael needed an asset after his last one was dumb enough to get himself killed. Fiona was supposed to be another asset. He wasn't supposed to be impressed by the gun she drew on him at the Black Sand Pub. He should've grabbed her gun and disarmed her. But instead he danced with her. He was supposed to use her, tell her she was being used, maybe have the CIA pay her hush money, and then go back to another asset he was stupid enough to fall in love with, Samantha. That turned out not to be the case. Michael ended up breaking his relationship off with Samantha (also without Fiona's knowledge, as he was afraid Samantha would break his cover) and Fiona broke it off with her boyfriend, that burly bartender from the Black Sand Pub. Together they went on a CIA-sponsored reign of terror fueled by their love of justice and things being blown up. Michael knew he shouldn't like an ex-terrorist and gun runner who delighted in stealing from money launderers. But after what Larry put him through, Fiona was a saint in comparison. She was also more tolerable than Tom Card, who disapproved of Michael's relationships with Samantha and Fiona. And she was ten times more interesting than Samantha could ever be. Sometimes he'd think Fiona was The One, but then he'd blink, snap out of it and realize it was too early to call Fiona The One. But she certainly seemed like she was The One for him.

Michael took a breath. "Please come back, Fi."

"Michael, that bastard's not going to blow me up unless he shoots me. I think he values his life more than being stupid enough to try and kill us both."

"You never know what these terrorists can do, even if they are terrorists."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

And with that, she left the safe house with the explosives strapped to her body.

Michael held his breath and watched Fiona walk to the Real IRA bomber's house.

Fiona stayed inside the house for a few minutes, but it felt like hours for Michael. All he could do was watch through binoculars as Fiona lured the terrorist out of his home. Finally, she came out, the bomber following her. She ran away while the CIA swarmed the bomber in her absence. Michael put down his binoculars and breathed.

When she came back into the safe house, Michael helped Fiona out of her explosive vest. Then he pulled her towards him. There was a pause.

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"I'm so happy that you're back, Fi."

He kissed her. The kiss started out chaste, but as soon as Fiona felt Michael's hands slide down her back, resting on her hips and nearly touching her lower back tattoo, Fiona stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Fiona pulled away from Michael's mouth. "Are you ready for me?"

"What? Oh, I have condoms. They're in my pocket—"

"You wanted to see me alive? You don't know how lively I am."

Fiona pushed Michael to the floor.

"Ouch. Fi!"

"I like to play rough, Michael. You know that."

Still a bit dazed, Michael saw and felt Fiona take his shirt off. After he took her tank off, she started nibbling his chest. Michael should have been freaking out that anyone would be biting him, but his excitement over exploring Fiona for the first time caused him not to mind.

Michael, able to recover some of his senses, flipped Fiona on her back. He wasn't as rough as her as Fiona had been with him. He took off her jeans and panties and started kissing Fiona's chest. Fiona took off Michael's jeans as much as she could. Michael stopped and took off his jeans and boxer briefs.

During one of their earlier jobs, Michael asked Fiona why she preferred working with C4 rather than Semtex, which was the preferred explosive of choice for most terrorists. Fiona shrugged and told him "I don't give a shit whether people know it's me or not." He was glad she didn't care. He loved smelling her after she worked with explosives. Hints of motor oil and plasticizer mingled with her sweat. He found the smell arousing. He never thought that he'd grow to love the smell of motor oil and sweat together. Then again, the CIA changed him. Not even the Rangers were able to twist his point of view. At least this was a change for the better.

It was a shock to move from the smell of body odor and motor oil to the feeling of blood rushing to his cock. But after a few blinks and some grunts, Michael realized Fiona was still biting his chest and stroking his cock. She was almost ready. Michael wondered if she was wet enough. His middle finger moved down to her cunt. He brushed the opening; she wasn't there yet. All he could do was stroke her with his middle finger until he could smell and feel her wetness. She didn't say anything while he stroked her, but he knew she liked what he was doing; she was bucking in rhythm to his strokes and squirming in delight when she wasn't bucking.

Fiona twirled the condom in her fingers. She had pocketed the condom while trying to get off his pants. "I think you're ready. And aren't you big?"

Michael didn't think of himself as big. His high school girlfriends never said he was big. Samantha never said he was big. Yet here was Fiona, a huge grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye, wanting Michael inside of her--and she was implying he was bigger than her other lovers (or at least the burly bartender from the Black Sand Pub). Maybe he actually _was_ big instead of average size, but being told he was big was a huge compliment. He had to think of basic training to keep from coming before entering Fiona.

Michael couldn't dwell too much on how warm and wet Fiona was. Fiona gripped his ass and whispered "harder" into his right ear. He did as Fiona asked him to, thrusting with all of his might. Fiona loved his thrusting. She responded by biting him and scratching his back when she wasn't gripping his ass. The biting and scratching drove Michael crazy. His high school girlfriends never did this, but then again, they didn't have all the sexual experience in the world at 16. Samantha was never this wild. What took him so long to meet a girl like Fiona?

Fiona flipped Michael back on his back. She started riding him aggressively, her nails scratching his chest. Michael relaxed and watched Fiona work him as he smiled. He grabbed her hips again and played with her lower back tattoo. Fiona approved of him playing with the tattoo, which was just above her ass. To show her approval, she moved her ass in circles. And when Michael felt the muscles inside of Fiona's cunt, he was close to rolling his eyes in the back of his head.

It was a disappointment for Michael when Fiona finally came, only because he didn't want her to stop. She let out a growl before her legs shook. Michael flipped Fiona on her back and thrust inside of her a few more times while her nails dug into his back. He held her as his balls tensed up and he came inside his condom.

Michael embraced Fiona after he disposed of the condom.

"You're amazing, Fi."

"That's nothing. I can keep going all night. You won't sleep ever again."

"I need to sleep, Fi." And also he knew, in the back of his mind, he needed to step out of Fiona's clutches every so often to report to Card. In fact, after the bomber was caught, he was _supposed_ to report to Card. He wasn't going to be pleased with Michael's surrender to Fiona.

"Sleep is for the weak."

"And I don't think I can handle being bitten and scratched every day."

"You liked it."

"Can we take a break?"

"Right now. But I hope you brought more condoms."

Michael put his fingers through Fiona's hair. He could wait until tomorrow to be yelled at by Card. Tonight, he was all Fiona's.


End file.
